The Real William Grigor In German!
by Potatoad
Summary: (aka Der Reale William Grigor) title says it all


D/C: I do not own the Orignal lyrics to The Real Slim Shady or the language of German.  
  
Der Reale William Grigor - Parody: Das Reale Dünne Schattige  
  
{ intro }   
Mai habe ich Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitte Mai, den ich Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wille bitte den realen William Grigor bitte, oben zu stehen habe? Reapeat I, steht der reale William Grigor bitte oben? Wir sind gonna haben ein Problem hier...,  
  
{ Verse 1 }   
Tat Ya'll wie Sie nie gesehenes Willie, bevor er dieses Halteseil von ' r6 ist, das immer singimg ist und alle und jetzt trinkt er sogar mehr Koks als, bevor er realy Südpark mag, aber es aint auf irgendwie mehr (Scream) ihm der Anfang einer " Hey Wartezeit keine Weise ist, die Ihr kidding ist es realy er es es realy Willie?", Und Kenny gesagt...,  
Nichts Sie Idioten totes Kennys stirbt er auf jedem eposode (Haha) die meisten Leute, die dont William G " Huh William Grigor kennen, dessen er?", Er ist dieses Halteseil, das um mit einer Flasche Koks Talkn ' über Südpark yeah geht, daß Halteseil, das Sie kennen, daß seine wiehes ein Paar der Schrauben oben in seinem Hauptlosen erhielten, aber ich die hes wettete, die intelligenter sind, als yous die ganze, wenn er auf Fernsehapparat war, nicht, die ich bedeuten die hes zweimal so gut kühl sind, wie das Material auf TV2 " Dosen eines Koks auf seinen Lippen Dosen eines Koks auf seine Lippen und er realy Koks mag, also er etwas trinken probly " wurden und thats addiced die Meldung Willie den kleinen ihren Zicklein so sendet, bis sie an hohes school-Everyone mögen Koksdont sie gelangen?  
Willies eine lustige Halteseilvertiefung, die nicht, der lustig seine wiehes addiced, um Theres zu verkohlen kein Grund, warum er sollte nicht Koks mögen, aber, wenn Sie glauben, wie ich glaube seinem Schlechten für Ihre Gesundheit, aber ich an mit dem Song maby ist erhalte, singe ich dem chorus hier es gooooesss  
  
(Refrain) bin ich William Grigor, ja, das ich das reale Willie alles Sie bin, von anderem William Grigors sind, das gerade Nachahmen also werden nicht der reale William Grigor..., Stehen Sie bitte oben, stehen bitte oben, stehen bitte oben Ursache, die ich William Grigor bin, ja ich das reale Willie alles Sie bin, von anderem William Grigors sind, das gerade Nachahmen also werden nicht der reale William Grigor..., Stehen Sie bitte oben, stehen bitte oben, stehen bitte oben  
  
{ Verse 2 } singt Smithdosen't über Soße in seinen Sätzen, gut, das dieses wird Grigor ist und Vertiefungen die sonderbaren hes Sie Willie denken, würden überhaupt ein grammy gewinnen? Vertiefung, die er wurde, wenn er einen Song mit mir aber hey tat, was, wenn er wouldnt gewann, das sonderbar ist? Wenn der Wille dort mit Stangen Britney stationiert, würde er probly Koks allen unten ihr Haar und er seinen Kopf mit Fred Durst weg lachend verschütten, das um Willensautograph bittet, aber Wille zuerst deaktiviert, aber ich bin überrascht, wenn ich überhaupt William Grigor auf MTV sehe oder brauner Zwiebel Soße auf dann shere MP3 ihn mit dem Weltcouse sein so lustiges und die ganze Sie wenig andere Junge Gruppen erhalte, wenn Album Willies aus ihm kommt, zerstört Sie und theres Million von uns, gerade wie Willie, die wie Willie singen, das überwachen, Südpark wie Willie, das Koks wie Willie trinken, es die folgende beste Sache nicht durchaus sein konnte aber Willie  
  
(Refrain) bin ich William Grigor, ja, das ich das reale Willie alles Sie bin, von anderem William Grigors sind, das gerade Nachahmen also werden nicht der reale William Grigor..., Stehen Sie bitte oben, stehen bitte oben, stehen bitte oben Ursache, die ich William Grigor bin, ja ich das reale Willie alles Sie bin, von anderem William Grigors sind, das gerade Nachahmen also werden nicht der reale William Grigor..., Stehen Sie bitte oben, stehen bitte oben, stehen bitte oben  
  
{ verse 3 }   
und hes real sonderbar zu hören zu dort sein dies ein Zeit als sein Spiel Station Innere mein lebend Raum und Willie anfangen singen in frount von uns all als wir sein nicht überraschen an all couse Wheather Sie mögen zu zulassen es er sein lustig als all d Sänger heraus dort und Leute werden kaufen ein Album wenn sein lustig aber mit d Koks er sein trinken wenn hes 30 Willie werden sein tot aber jed einzeln Person theres ein William Grigor lurking Thats was lassen Sie singen über Soße oder etwas und trinken Coke-Lots von Koks und Bewachung Süd- Park mit d Datenträger oben also willen d real William Grigor bitte stehen oben und setzen ein von verkohlen Sie Dosen in jeder Hand ist oben stolz, aus Ihrem Verstand aber noch einem guten Halteseil jetzt einer heraus zu sein mehr Zeit alles zusammen laute, da wir gehen!  
  
(Refrain)  
bin ich William Grigor, ja, das ich das reale Willie alles Sie bin, von anderem William Grigors sind, das gerade Nachahmen also werden nicht der reale William Grigor..., Stehen Sie bitte oben, stehen bitte oben, stehen bitte oben Ursache, die ich William Grigor bin, ja ich das reale Willie alles Sie bin, von anderem William Grigors sind, das gerade Nachahmen also werden nicht der reale William Grigor..., Stehen Sie bitte oben, stehen bitte oben, stehen bitte oben  
  
Ich schätze theres ein kleiner William Grigor in allen uns, lasse alles oben stehen  
  
  
  
  



End file.
